Shawn Michaels: Mr. WrestleMania (DVD)
Shawn Michaels: Mr. WrestleMania is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment on February 11, 2014. Disc 1 *A Walk Down Memory Lane *Going to New York *The Rockers vs. The Twin Towers - WrestleMania V • April 2, 1989 *The Popcorn Spot *The Rockers vs. The Orient Express - WrestleMania VI • April 1, 1990 *Championship Aspirations *The Rockers vs. Haku & The Barbarian - WrestleMania VII • March 24, 1991 *Time to Make a Split *Shawn Michaels vs. “El Matador” Tito Santana - WrestleMania VIII • April 5, 1992 *A Veil of Negativity *Shawn Michaels vs. Tatanka for the WWF Intercontinental Championship - WrestleMania IX • April 4, 1993 *Shawn vs. The Ladder *Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship - WrestleMania X • March 20, 1994 *Under Stern Direction *Diesel vs. Shawn Michaels for the WWF Championship - WrestleMania XI • April 2, 1995 Disc 2 *One Hour – No Falls *Bret “Hit Man” Hart vs. Shawn Michaels in an Iron Man Match for the WWF Championship - WrestleMania XII • March 31, 1996 *Such a Blur *Shawn Michaels vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWE Championship - WrestleMania XIV • March 29, 1998 *Young in My Salvation *Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho - WrestleMania XIX • March 30, 2003 *Great Expectations *Shawn Michaels vs. Kurt Angle - WrestleMania 21 • April 3, 2005 Disc 3 *The Boss is an Idiot...? *Shawn Michaels vs. Mr. McMahon in a No Holds Barred Match - WrestleMania 22 • April 2, 2006 *Nobody Could Touch Me *John Cena vs. Shawn Michaels for the WWE Championship - WrestleMania 23 • April 1, 2007 *A Bittersweet Situation *Ric Flair vs. Shawn Michaels in a Career Threatening Match - WrestleMania XXIV • March 30, 2008 *Disney World! And then it sucks... *No Question Marks *Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker - WrestleMania XXV • April 5, 2009 *The Dive *Ready to Come Home *Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker in a No Disqualification – Streak vs. Career Match - WrestleMania XXVI • March 28, 2010 *The Way It's Supposed to Be Blu Ray extras *The Rockers Talk About The Twin Towers - WrestleMania V • April 2, 1989 *Shawn Michaels Talks with Rhonda Shear - WrestleMania X • March 20, 1994 *Shawn Michaels with Pamela Anderson - WrestleMania XI • April 2, 1995 *Shawn Michaels and Sid Talk with Nicholas Turturro - WrestleMania XI • April 2, 1995 *Shawn Michaels Post-Match Interview - WrestleMania XIX • March 30, 2003 *Shawn Michaels Says Goodbye Backstage -WrestleMania XXVI • March 28, 2010 Stories *Friends Leaving the Company *Because You're A Girl *One Demand for Ric *The “Flair” Watch? *Hell to Pay *At Least the Dude's Got Balls *End of an Era *Mr. WrestleMania vs. The Streak *The Shawn Michaels Encore Tour *WrestleMania Wish List *Flair – Michaels – Jericho Images Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00001.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00002.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00003.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00004.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00005.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00006.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00007.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00008.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00009.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00010.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00011.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00012.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00013.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00014.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00015.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00016.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00017.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00018.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00019.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00020.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00021.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00022.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00023.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00024.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00025.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00026.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00027.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00028.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00029.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00030.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00031.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00032.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00033.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00034.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00035.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00036.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00037.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00038.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00039.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00040.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00041.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00042.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00043.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00044.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00045.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00046.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00047.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00048.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00049.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00050.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00051.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00052.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00053.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00054.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00055.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00056.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00057.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00058.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00059.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00060.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00061.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00062.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00063.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00064.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00065.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00066.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00067.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00068.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00069.jpg Shawn Michaels Mr. WrestleMania (DVD).00070.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases